


Going out with a bang

by larrycaring



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Death, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, I guess..., I might write a sequel, I really am bad with these terms, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, anyway, but not really, i guess, let me know if you'd want it, obviously... SPOILERS ahead, set during, you guys know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: This was it. This was the end. This was how they were going out. With a bang.Literally. Dick would almost cackle if the situation he and Wally were in right now wasn’t so… Well, deadly.“Dick,” Wally breathed out in a whisper, but even with the chaos around them, Dick heard him. Heard his name being spoken so softly, with a touch of sheer dread in his voice. Dick hated this, and he wished he could fix it. He wished he could fix everything, but it was too late. It was too late to do anything, he realised.





	Going out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm late to the party. It's been years for some of you, but I only finished binge watching this show a few weeks ago.
> 
> Needless to say, I didn't know I was going to end up publishing a birdflash fic. I always enjoyed their relationship, and their friendship is really the most beautiful thing in the world. Imagine my (non) surprise when I came across fics on AO3, pairing the two of them romantically? I couldn't help myself but read a fic. And then one turned into a hundred...
> 
> And now here I am.
> 
> This episode haunts me, days after I watched it. So obviously, I had to write this very short fic.
> 
> P.-S.: Please don't judge me on the mistakes, english is not my mother tongue and I had no beta for this one.
> 
> P.-S. 2: I also really wanted to write after they woke up from the simulation, but I wasn't sure... I guess I can always come back to this story and add more later. In the meantime, enjoy. :D
> 
> P.-S. 3: I MISS WALLY WEST.

“You knew,” Wally had said, the words echoing in Dick’s head through their shared psychic link. “You knew from the beginning why we were really there.” There was no real hint of surprise in his tone. Wally had known Robin for too long now.

“Four minutes, let’s go,” Dick had replied instead outloud.

And now there was one minute left, and here they were.

This was it. This was the end. This was how they were going out. With a bang.  _ Literally _ . Dick would almost cackle if the situation he and Wally were in right now wasn’t so… Well, deadly. At least, M’gann and Manhunter were going to be safe.

“Dick,” Wally breathed out in a whisper, but even with the chaos around them, Dick heard him. Heard his name being spoken so softly, with a touch of sheer dread in his voice. Dick hated this, and he wished he could fix it. He wished he could fix everything, but it was too late. It was too late to do anything, he realised.

He looked up from his wrist computer, meeting his best friend’s green eyes. At some point Wally had taken his goggles off, Dick hadn’t noticed. He didn’t know if he wished Wally had them on right now however, because to see the fear in his eyes, and the painful realisation and acceptation in his gaze, were unbearable to look at directly.

Dick gulped, not averting his eyes. “I know...”

Wally nodded. At least they were going together. Then, because he was Wally, the redhead boy whined, “Aw man, I really wanted to watch that new movie before I die.”

A laugh was coaxed out of Dick, and yes, there really wasn’t another person he’d wish to die alongside with. There wasn’t one thing that led him to this moment that he regretted. Except maybe not having put Wally somewhere safe. If he had a say in this, Dick would die on his own.

_ 35 seconds left. _

Dick’s eyes were torn off his computer as he felt Wally’s hand gripping his, intertwining their fingers. The touch felt distant through their gloves, and Dick stared at their joined hands a second before he realised… Yes, there may be one other thing he regretted not doing.

“Wally,” Dick said steadily, and he really was surprised with how calm he sounded. His heart inside his ribcage was beating at a frenetic pace.

His best friend squeezed his hand in response, but still let out a small, “Yeah?”

Dick lifted his eyes and met Wally’s. He had a few seconds left and he couldn’t even find the words.

“I know,” Wally then said, squeezing Dick’s hand harder.

Dick really did not know who leaned in first, but once thing was sure, the touch of Wally’s lips against his would forever remain ingrained in his brain. Too bad he had to die soon.

At least he’d die a happy man.

**_Boom._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
